Sliced Bread
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: 'Tu es une triple buse' 'Mais tu es ma triple buse' 'Tu es la huitième Merveille du monde' Sterek, fluffy.


**Me revoilà enfin chers lecteurs après une longue, très loooooonnnnngue absence. J'ai aujourd'hui terminé mes examens qui étaient… crevants je dois dire. Et je l'avoue, la traduction m'a manqué. Enfin bref je suis toute à vous maintenant mes loulous et nous retournons à une cadence de 1 OS/chapitre par semaine environ.**

**Cet OS a été écrit par PaigeRhiann qui m'a donné son autorisation pour le traduire.**

**Pairing : Sterek bien sûr.**

**Spoilers : saison 2 sûrement (je l'ai pas vu en entier… hum…)**

**Warnings : ça dégouline de fluff et Derek est sûrement légèrement OOC sur les bords.**

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas et cette l'histoire est à PaigeRhiann.**

**Bonne lecture à vous mes loulous.**

* * *

Après que Derek soit devenu un alpha, Stiles commença à le ressentir.

Au début c'était des petites choses : quand ses yeux devenaient rouges pendant un instant ou quand il faisait un semblant de sourire. Et là il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le cœur de Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de battre un peu plus vite. Et ça devint encore pire. Même quand Derek faisait de toutes petites choses comme entrer dans une pièce ou parler ou quand il grognait.

Oh putain, quand il grognait ça excitait Stiles.

Et quand il était assis juste à côté de Scott et que Derek était juste à l'autre bout de la pièce il devait se contrôler. Il devait contrôler son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration et plus important encore : il devait arrêter d'imaginer l'alpha nu parce qu'_ils _sentaient la luxure, l'envie et le désir qui émanait de son corps.

Normalement quand ces sentiments arrivaient vers Derek, il évitait celui-ci. Il avait commencé à éviter la vieille maison des Hale pour ainsi éviter le dit Hale. Donc il ne sortait qu'avec Scott quand il savait qu'il n'y avait _aucune _chance pour que Derek ne grimpe par la fenêtre (bien qu'il savait qu'il ne sortait jamais avec Scott puisque celui-ci était toujours avec Allison et que Stiles n'allait absolument pas être la troisième roue du carrosse)

Et dans les malencontreuses situations où lui et Derek se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, Stiles se contentait de se lever et de partir sans donner d'excuse valable.

Stiles continua sa tactique d'éloignement pendant presque deux semaines jusqu'à qu'un soir, alors qu'il était assis à son bureau à faire des recherches sur différents types d'Aconit, il entendit sa fenêtre grincer.

Il sursauta et fit tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Derek qui semblait énervé. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses poings serrés et ses yeux oscillaient dangereusement entre le vert et le rouge comme s'il faisait de son mieux pour rester humain.

« Derek » dit Stiles en essayant de respirer profondément.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et cassante.

« Je… je ne vois pas ce que… » bégaya-t-il en se frottant maladroitement la nuque « Tu veux dire » finit-il platement.

« Tu m'évites » dit Derek en s'avançant d'un pas.

Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de déglutir et commença à légèrement transpirer « Tu es un peu… en colère. Et je peux me casser donc s'il te plait ne te transforme pas pour me tuer » Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et son cœur s'accéléra quand les yeux de Derek se teintèrent une nouvelle fois de rouge « Arr… Arrête avec tes yeux » Il montra rapidement ses propres yeux.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aimes mes yeux » grommela-t-il puis il jeta un œil à la pièce avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers le plus jeune.

Stiles se mit brusquement à bégayer, essayant de former un semblant de phrase. Il se colla contre son bureau tandis que Derek entrait dans son espace personnel pour placer ses bras de chaque côté du corps de Stiles.

« Mais dit moi juste… un truc » soupira-t-il « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ? »

« Je t'ignore pas ? » répondit-il et ce fût probablement le pire mensonge qu'il ait jamais sortit.

« C'est des conneries »

« Très bien je t'évite » dit-il en haussant les épaules « mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne m'aimes pas… je pensais que tu serais content »

« Et bien je le suis pas » marmonna-t-il. Leur proximité mettait Stiles dans les vapes parce qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler. Il avait la nausée parce qu'il avait clairement l'impression que Derek allait le tuer.

« Umm… Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eût un grand silence pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Derek ne soupire une nouvelle fois et ne colle son corps contre celui de Stiles.

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant » dit Derek en poussant son nez contre celui de Stiles pour que ses lèvres soient mieux placées.

« Ouais… » murmura-t-il « Oka… »

Des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, suffisamment pour que son cœur s'accélère et que toute sa retenue ne s'envole par la fenêtre.

Le baiser dura quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne s'éloigne un peu pour respirer faisant grogner Derek. Les pupilles de Stiles se dilatèrent et la luxure s'empara de son corps. Il posa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sans que Stiles ne sache vraiment ce qu'il se passe, la langue de Derek se mit à explorer sa bouche tandis que ses mains étaient perdues dans ses cheveux sombres, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne gémisse de douleur.

Derek le relâcha et ses yeux cherchèrent ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Stiles se contenta de grimacer, les yeux baissés. Il se retourna légèrement et brandit une agrafeuse.

« Elle était enfoncée dans mon dos » dit-il honteusement le rouge aux joues.

Sachant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait du mal au jeune garçon, Derek se contenta de prendre l'agrafeuse, de la poser sur le bureau et d'attraper les hanches de Stiles pour le jeter sur le lit. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et se mit au dessus de Stiles.

« Mon Dieu, si j'avais sût que t'ignorer allait mener à ça, alors je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps » grimaça Stiles. Il leva les bras pour attraper le tee shirt de Derek et l'amener à lui pour l'embrasser.

Et voilà comment ils se mirent à sortir ensemble.

* * *

Cela faisait presque cinq mois depuis cette fameuse nuit et en tant que couple, Stiles et Derek était plutôt bien ensemble. Ils avaient leurs petites habitudes, qui, normalement mettaient des années à se mettre en place mais ils étaient tellement complémentaires qu'aucun d'eux ne se posait de questions. Scott en revanche, n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre alors qu'Allison, elle, trouvait ça adorable.

Stiles était entré dans le cœur de Derek et il adorait ça. Il avait découvert que l'alpha était en fait, un romantique. Cependant, au lieu de faire de grande démonstrations publique, Derek préférait faire des petites choses tous les jours, juste pour faire sourire Stiles.

Par exemple, quand Stiles se réveillait sans Derek à côté de lui, il trouvait des post-it un peu partout.

Sur le volant de sa Jeep, dans son casier et même qu'un jour, il en avait trouvé un collé sur le dos de Scott (celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout aimé)

Ils aimaient passer leurs nuits blottis l'un contre l'autre (normalement dans le lit de Stiles parce que Derek pouvait passer par la fenêtre sans trop d'efforts) et quand ils ne pouvaient pas dormir ensemble, Derek passait par la fenêtre pour l'embrasser.

Mais ce qui faisait vraiment sourire Stiles, c'était que Derek n'avait pas honte de lui.

Le lendemain de leur premier baiser, ils étaient sortis manger des gaufres pour le petit déjeuner et quand ils étaient sortis de la Jeep, Derek avait pris sa main comme ils le faisaient tous les jours. Ce n'était pas juste quand ils sortaient en public parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayés de le cacher. Derek n'avait même pas peur d'embrasser Stiles quand son père était dans la même pièce et son père avait une _arme_.

* * *

Un mardi matin, Stiles se réveilla en retard. Son petit ami était parti et avait laissé sa fenêtre entrouverte.

Il y avait un post-it collé sur son oreiller. Stiles l'attrapa et lut l'écriture brouillonne qu'il connaissait si bien.

'**Tu es une triple buse' **(1)

A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils car d'habitude c'était quelque chose de mignon, qui l'informait d'une stupide habitude qu'il avait donc ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Derek d'écrire ça. Stiles se mit sur le dos et regarda une nouvelle fois le petit mot. Celui-ci était maintenant éclairé et il pouvait voir quelque chose d'écrit de l'autre côté.

Il retourna le post-it **'mais tu es ma triple buse'** et ce fût largement assez pour le faire sourire.

Il s'activa et se prépara pour aller en cours. Il trouva d'autres post-it un peu partout.

Sur le miroir de la salle de bain **'Tu te mords les lèvres quand tu es nerveux »**

Sur la boite de céréales **' Scott dit que tu sens comme moi'**

Dans la jeep **'Passe une bonne journée et ne meurt pas en cours de sport'**

Donc quand Stiles arriva en cours (juste au moment de la sonnerie), il avait le sourire aux lèvres et il sautillait dans les couloirs. Il eût juste le temps d'aller à son casier pour prendre ses livres (et aussi une note de Derek qu'il mit dans sa poche pour la lire plus tard) avant d'aller en Français.

Il s'affala dans sa chaise sans se soucier de ce que Mr Vermicelles (2) disait (Stiles l'avait surnommé ainsi parce que, e premier jour, il était arrivé avec une cravate parsemée d'espèces de vermicelles multicolores dessus. Le prof avait le surnom depuis qu'il était en seconde)

Cinq minutes après le début du cours, Stiles se rappela de la note de Derek. Il la sortit discrètement de sa poche.

'**Quand tu t'endors sur ma poitrine, j'utilise ta tête comme repose livre' **

Stiles laissa échapper un rire et toute la classe devint silencieuse. Scott (et presque toutes les personne dans cette pièce) lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

« Quelque chose vous fait rire ? » dit Mr Vermicelles d'une voix trainante et plate.

« Non » répondit rapidement Stiles en essayant de faire glisser le post-it sous son cahier mais malheureusement Mr Vermicelles le vit.

« Un mot ? » dit-il d'une voix accusatrice « Vous connaissez les règles, je doit la lire »

Stiles regarda rapidement autour de lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache que son petit ami l'utilisait comme repose livre. Mais les solutions à son problème diminuaient à mesure que son professeur s'avançait vers lui. Donc Stiles fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête et mit le bout de papier dans sa bouche, le mâcha quelque instants avant de l'avaler.

Mr Vermicelles était sidéré, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts « De toutes mes années d'enseignement, je n'avais jamais vu un élève manger un mot » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête avant de retourner à son tableau.

Scott le regardait, la main devant la bouche pour essayer de ne pas rire.

Stiles ne fût jamais autant soulagé que quand la sonnerie retentit, l'autorisant à partir parce que le cours de Français était une torture.

Scott passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se mit à rire « J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais mangé » réussit-il à dire « Qu'est-ce que ça disait ? »

« Rien » répliqua-t-il.

« Rien ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as mangée ? » questionna-t-il.

Merde il aurait dût s'y attendre « C'était juste une note de Derek, je voulais pas qu'il la lise »

Scott grimaça « Oh » fût tout ce qu'il répondit. Scott n'était pas contre leur relation mais il ne voulait pas trop en savoir.

Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires sans trop parler et une fois là bas, Stiles gémit et se tapa la tête contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Scott en enlevant son tee shirt.

« J'ai ramené mes affaires de Lacrosse pour les laver et je les ais oubliées » soupira-t-il.

« Tu n'oublies jamais tes affaires, le coach dira rien pour cette fois » proposa-t-il sans vraiment croire à ses propres paroles « Peut-être que tu pourrais lui dire que tu t'es cogné la tête la nuit dernière et que tu peux pas jouer »

« C'est une bonne idée » dit-il en s'asseyant pour attendre son ami avant qu'ils n'aillent sur le terrain. Stiles dit au coach ce que Scott lui avait suggéré de dire, qu'il s'était cogné la tête et qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer. Le coach lui dit d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc et de se taire.

A la moitié du match, Scott avait déjà marqué deux fois. Stiles était assis sur la touche et encourageait son ami. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Scott ne fasse tomber Jackson sur les fesses. Là, Stiles se mit à sauter partout, jusqu'à que des bras ne s'emparent de sa taille.

Stiles laissa échapper un cri pas très viril avant de se retourner et de voir son petit ami exhibant le plus grand sourire Colgate qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Salut toi » dit Derek en se penchant pour poser son front contre celui de Stiles.

« Hey toi-même » chuchota Stiles en retour avant de passer ses bras autour du coup de Derek et de s'avancer pour capturer ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il mordillait la lèvre inférieure de l'alpha, un sifflement retentit ce qui fit gémir Derek qui s'éloigna brusquement en grognant.

Les deux hommes jetèrent un œil en direction du terrain pour voir le coach pester contre eux alors que le match s'était interrompu pour que les autres puissent les fixer, incrédules (Stiles s'y attendait parce que, même s'il n'avait jamais caché sa relation avec Derek, il ne criait pas sur les toits qu'il avait un loup garou de petit ami)

« Stilinski ! » cria-t-il « C'est pas parce que tu joues pas que t'as le droit de bécoter le premier inconnu qui passe »

« C'est pas un inconnu » répondit Stiles en espérant calmer le jeu et ainsi éviter une retenue « C'est mon petit ami »

« Je m'en contre fiche qu'il… Derek ? » demanda durement le coach « Derek Hale ? »

Derek lui offrit un petit sourire mais malgré tout, il ne relâcha pas le jeune garçon « Hey coach » dit-il et Stiles connaissait ce ton. C'était le ton : 'tu-permets-je-suis-occupé'.

« Comment tu vas ? Ca fait des années que j't'avais pas vu » dit le coach. Toute colère à l'encontre de Stiles avait disparue.

Derek haussa ses épaules qui étaient tendues « J'ai quitté la ville, maintenant je suis revenue » répliqua-t-il courtement.

« Et bien c'est bon de te revoir » Le coach semblait oublier que Derek n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu « A plus » Il se retourna pour repartir sur le terrain quand Derek l'appela.

« Hey ça vous dérange si j'me promène un moment ? J'veux dire, Stiles ne joue même pas et ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu » dit Derek. Et Stiles était certain d'avoir vu ses yeux rougeoyer.

« Je suppose » répondit le coach « ça pourrait l'aider à se taire… mais faites pas de trop de bêtises ou alors je serais obligé de te faire déguerpir »

« Je comprends » répondit Derek.

Le coach repartit et relança le match.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les gradins en se tenant la main puis s'assirent en bas. Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek puis soupira, heureux.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda Stiles avant d'ajouter « non pas que je sois pas content que tu sois là parce que je le suis, vraiment »

Derek pouffa « J'avais du temps libre et je pensais t'attraper au déjeuner mais je pouvais t'entendre hurler sur Scott à des kilomètres à la ronde »

Il s'empourpra légèrement « Désolé… et… tu sais ce post-it que tu as laissé dans mon casier ? » Derek acquiesça « Et ben je l'ai en quelque sorte mangé »

Il reçut un regard incrédule « Tu l'as… mangé ? » répéta-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir compris.

Il haussa les épaules « Ouais et bien c'était soit ça, soit Mr Vermicelles me la prenait et la lisait devant tout le monde. Et en plus je n'apprécie pas d'être pris pour un repose livre »

Derek ignora sa remarque « Donc, pour éviter que mon mot ne soit lu… tu l'as mangé ? »

« Oui » dit platement Stiles en essayant de garder une expression aussi sérieuse que possible, cependant il ne pût se retenir bien longtemps et se mit à rire « J'ai paniqué et je… l'ai juste mangé »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour finir avec une telle triple buse ? » se dit-il à lui-même.

« Hey, je suis ta triple buse » sourit-il en retour.

« Je sais » dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur la tempe de Stiles.

Le déjeuner arriva très vite et Derek décida de rester donc il suivit Stiles jusqu'à la cafétéria et s'assit juste en face de Scott et Allison. Ils parlèrent doucement, essayant d'ignorer les regards insistants qui venaient de toutes les directions alors que Derek passait un bras autour de la taille de Stiles.

Scott grimaça « Derek, comment tu peux rester aussi stoïque alors que tu peux entendre tout ce qu'ils disent sur toi ? » Il jeta un œil à la table d'une bande de filles de seconde qui étaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

Stiles les regarda un instant « Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir » répliqua Scott en engouffrant une poignée de frites dans sa bouche « mais je te dis juste qu'elles apprécient son minois »

Stiles sourit rapidement « Oh, c'est bon. Je pensais qu'elles étaient vulgaires »

Allison haussa un sourcil « Ca te dérange pas qu'à peu près toute les filles de cette pièce fixent ton petit ami ? »

« Nan » Il haussa les épaules « Parce qu'il est à moi… elles peuvent regarder mais je peux toucher »

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Derek puis fit tourner son visage pour leurs lèvres se rencontrent brièvement

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda doucement Derek contre ses lèvres.

« Tu as le droit de me couvrir de suçons et de griffures et rappelle toi la fois où tu m'as mordu… donc j'ai le droit de marquer mon territoire aussi » argumenta-t-il.

« Je suppose que tu as le droit » dit Derek en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Scott gémit mais Stiles se contenta de lui envoyer un doigt d'honneur et de sourire un peu plus en embrassant Derek. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, les filles de la table à côté étaient assises, la bouche ouverte comme des poissons rouges.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Derek annonça qu'il devrait probablement partir et même si Stiles protesta, celui-ci comprit.

Mais il fût surpris quand Derek renifla l'air ambiant et fronça les sourcils avant de retirer sa veste en cuir pour la placer sur les épaules de Stiles. Celui-ci l'enfila.

« La température chute. Il va pleuvoir et tu n'as pas de veste » répondit-il face au regard interrogatif de Stiles.

« Et toi ? »

« Je rentre chez moi » Stiles connaissait les implications de cette action. Le message secret que seul quatre d'entre eux pourraient comprendre.

« Ok, fait attention » répondit Stiles. Derek se leva (toute la salle le fixait) et amena la main du plus jeune à ses lèvres.

« Toi aussi. Je passe ce soir ? » Son autre main se posa sous son menton pour incliner son visage.

« Ouais » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Scott faire semblant de vomir.

Derek partit peu après et Stiles engouffra ses mains dans les poches de la veste en cuir. La chaleur du corps de Derek y était toujours.

Sa main se referma sur un petit bout de papier, qu'il sortit de la poche. Un autre post-it.

'**Tu es la huitième Merveille du monde' **(3)

* * *

**(1) Le terme original était 'doofus'. Je savais que ça voulait dire : crétin, idiot, imbécile… j'en passe et des meilleures. Cependant je voulais pas mettre quelque chose d'aussi 'quelconque' que idiot ou crétin. 'Doofus' n'étant pas très commun dans les fictions que je traduis, j'ai préféré mettre 'triple buse' pour marquer le coup. Votre avis ? **

**(2) J'ai hésité entre laisser tel quel et ne rien dire sur le surnom ou le traduire et expliquer. J'ai choisi d'expliquer. Votre avis ?**

**(3) Si vous saviez à quel point cette expression m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai hésité entre la 8ème merveille du monde et 'Tu es la meilleure invention depuis le fil à couper le beurre'. Je pensais que cette dernière pouvait refléter le caractère maladroit de Derek en amour mais vu qu'il est tout d'amour vêtu dans cette fic, j'ai préféré mettre la première. Votre avis ?**

**Bon alors mes loulous, comment avez-vous trouvé cette trad ? Je suis pas trop rouillée ça va ? Ou alors c'est une calamité ? Faut dire que je trouve certaines phrases un peu… bancales ? Donc je suis ouverte à toute remarque.**

**Bon je crois que vous me connaissez assez pour savoir ce que je vais faire là maintenant…**

**Un petit extrait ? Ok !**

'_Le sheriff se demandait s'il avait eu raison de les faire coéquipiers…_

_« Ceci est le Visage Froncé numéro 2. Il est breveté et tout »…_

_« Très bien »_

_« Super »_

_« Ok »_

_« Ok »_

_« Va te changer, tu pues »…_

_« Je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais leur relation » dit Parrish…'_

**Comment ça c'est court ? Bah c'est un OS en même temps.**


End file.
